A familiar stranger
by TheSecretSister
Summary: She's been in the forest for years, it is her home now. But as the Narnian's are preparing for war against the Telmarines, will she fight with them and defeat the kingdom she once called home? Caspian X/OC. Movie-verse.
1. A Familiar Stranger: PROLOGUE

**Soo.. This isn't my first EVER fanfic, but it certainly is the first that I've posted. I've wanted to do a Narnia fanfic but I couldn't exactly think of a way to go about it. So, here's my attempt at the story. **

**This is my character, Nina. This is Prologue type thing to begin with and to see what you think of her and her personality. The next (First) chapter will have Caspian in it *Swoon* Ben Barnes ;) Anyway, fan girl craziness over and let the story begin! **

**(Btw, she won't have this Great and Wonderful alter life or a magical story for her, I never really liked those stories for some reason. But hey, you may not like mine because of it but ah well.) **

**Leave reviews and add the story thing and like it or whatever! I think all types of criticism, good and bad. **

* * *

><p>She watched, unblinking, as a grunting boar trotted along in front of her. She was couched behind a boulder, her right arm pulled back readying her bow. She was training with the bow while also looking for breakfast and dinner even though she would've gotten more if she just threw some knives or used her sword.<p>

A twig snapped behind her making Nina turn quickly and aim it at her new target. A brown and white beagle stood, his head cocked to the side at her. She sighed and let it fall, tapping her index finger against her mouth to shush him.

She turned back away from the floppy-eared companion and pointed the arrow again at the boar, who sadly seen her and was making a run for it. She shot in it's direction, while it was running towards the east, but missed making the dog behind her snigger.

"You couldn't have been any louder could you?" she said in exasperation, pushing a strand of black hair from her face.

"Don't blame me," the beagle argued, yawning before speaking again. "Why did you have to get up so early anyway?"

"It's hardly that early. It's only about nine o'clock, your just lazy," she commented, smirking as she pressed on and away from the dog.

The dog trotted behind her, running to catch up with her at times. He stopped though and raised his nose to the air, sucking in air and exhaling loudly. Nina turned to face her friend, furrowing her brow when it looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Hide!" he whispered harshly, the both of them darting behind another boulder beside them.

Nina had the dog clutched at her side, still holding him when she peered over the top of the large rock. Three soldiers passed the rock, holding swords and bows as they moved in on an invisible target Nina had missed. Three more passed after them, counting up to six.

Nina pressed her back against the rock, shut her eyes tightly and waited for them to pass. She wasn't prepared to see Thelmarine soldiers, nor was she prepared to fight them. She had a bow, which she could hardly trust even if she fired it at an elephant sitting down.

The footsteps faded away, letting Nina open her eyes and sigh with relief. She peeked over the rock, clutching her heart as it pounded against her chest, feeling as if it was going to pop out. Titus, her beagle companion, jumped up with his front paws against the rock and panted beside her. She patted his head reassuringly.

"They're gone," she whispered, stepping around the boulder.

"You have to go do something," Titus said. She raised a brow, resting the bow on her left shoulder. "It might be a Narnian or a human for all you know."

"But-"

A mouse leaped onto the rock behind them with a loud "Aha!". He waved his sword proudly, turning swiftly on the spot as he searched the area.

"Reepicheep," Nina greeted.

"Good morning, m'lady. Have you seen those Thelmarine soldiers? If they can call themselves soldiers," he said. She chuckled at the mouse and looked towards the east, the left of them, and pointed.

Titus continued off in the direction, his head raised stubbornly.

"Stay here Titus, Reepicheep and handle those soldiers," she said with exasperation. He continued on, pretending to ignore her. She stopped behind him, crossing her arms. They were both as stubborn as the other. After he was almost out of view, behind a large grouping of trees, she stomped after him. "Fine! I'll go."

"Good. I'll leave you to it," he grumbled and trotted off, his head raised again in accomplishment. Nina shook her head and turned to face a bewildered Reepicheep.

"I can do it alone, my dear."

She shook her head and sighed. "He would be very disappointed with me if I returned with no news of participation."

Reepicheep nodded and stood up straighter, bowing and pointing in the direction of the soldiers. "Ladies first."

She chuckled and marched on behind him, her bow ready for the oblivious soldiers ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the prologue, I hope you guys liked it and if you did please review it! <strong>

**:D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is the First chapter. Uhm, well it starts off with Caspian in the Forest and basically where we left off. **

**Please review, if you don't well I'll be pretty upset haha. Just kidding but still, review. It'll make me happy and post faster, if that's what you want. **

:)

* * *

><p>"I can hear you," the Prince called behind him, turning back to see Nikabrik and Trufflehunter emerge from behind two trees.<p>

The badger sighed as he took a step forward, flattening the grass and leaves as he did so. "I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens."

Caspian rolled his eyes before he turned away from them both, leaving them with the decision to follow him or not. They did, jogging slightly to keep up with him.

"Fine! Go then! I just hope the others will be as understanding," the badger pestered, stopping in his tracks while Nikabrik pressed on.

"Maybe I'll come with you. I'd love to see you explain things to the Minotaurs." The Prince stopped, turning again to look at Nikabrik and Trufflehunter. He was shocked to hear this, mention of other Narnians startled him further. He was shocked to have come across these two and if the stories his professor told him were true, what else lay in these woods?

"Minotaurs? They're real?" Nikabrik smirked, nodding his head slowly.

"And very bad tempered," Turfflehunter whined, trudging after them.

"Yeah, not to mention big."

"Huge," Trufflehunter emphasised truthfully.

Nikabrik moved on, Trufflehunter leading ahead and Prince Caspian slowly making his way behind them both.

"Centaurs, are they real?" he asked quietly.

"Well the Centaurs will probably fight on your side. No telling what the others will do, though," Trufflehunter warned.

Caspian took all this in, even stopping in his tracks as another question formed in his head.

"What about Aslan?"

Both Nikabrik and Trufflehunter stopped, looked at one another seriously before turning to Caspian.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked, almost threateningly.

"Stories," Caspian said.

"Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked in disbelief. He knew it couldn't have been true, but he had to ask.

"No, my professor-" He paused as Nikabrik and Trufflehunter looked at each other. Caspian shook his head slightly before speaking again. "Listen, I'm sorry but these aren't the questions you should be asking." He pushed past the both of them, sighing with exasperation.

Trufflehunter froze, raised his nose to the air and inhaled deeply. His eyes widened as he searched the area with his eyes, while Nikabrik looked on in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Humans…." Trufflehunter replied, still searching the woodland as best he could.

"Him?"

"No…" he replied slowly, looking to his right one last time. "Them!"

"Run, run. Go!" They all broke into a sprint, Caspian leading and the other two trailing along on their smaller legs.

Arrows flew past their heads, sticking into trees and landing in the ground beside their feet. The arrows were flying dangerously close to their heads and bodies.

Trufflehunter bounded over obstacles and sped past on-coming arrows. But as he leaped over a broken tree branch, an arrow lodged itself into his leg sending him tumbling into the brush below.

"Agh!" he moaned from the ground. Nikabrik seen his friend injured and turned back to help him when Caspian bolted past him to the badger's side.

"Go! I got him," he called, lifting the badger from the ground.

"No.. No, take this and go. Your life is much more important than mine," Trufflehunter mumbled, the Horn in his hand. Caspian shook his head at the animal, glancing up at the tiny army running towards them with their bows poised.

One of them fell to the ground, then another and another and another. One after the other they all fell to the ground at the sound of an invisible slicing blade. One remained standing however, running from the spot where he was standing in shock towards Caspian. He was angry, until his expression changed dramatically to shock and pain. And then he fell too.

An arrow stood protruding from his back leaving him lifeless and now, harmless. Caspian looked up from where he was crouched, awestruck at the small mouse that stood tall atop the dead soldiers back, his tiny sword pointed at him threateningly.

"Choose your last words carefully, Thelmarine!" he shouted angrily, but proudly. Footsteps were heard coming up from behind the mouse, but Caspian didn't look. He was too focused on this odd little creature. "Well?"

"You are a mouse…" The proud mouse sighed, letting his sword slip slightly as he rolled his beady eyes.

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade," a young voice called behind the mouse. The accent was much like the Prince's, making the situation and mysterious person even more mysterious.

"Nina, I'm sure you have a reason for interrupting me when I'm about to take down another Thelmarine!" Reepicheep yelled back. The mouse looked back briefly, the crimson feather flicking with each movement.

"Yes, it's because I said so," the voice hissed. He looked back at Caspian, slipping his blade back into his belt and climbing down from the man he stood upon.

Behind the mouse stood a girl, no older then Caspian himself. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight braid at the side, allowing anyone full view of her face. Her features were soft, fine with full lips and eyes that were a slightly-darker blue than normal, swimming with stories. She was good-looking, except for the excess amount of fresh dirt on her face.

Her green dress was to the ground, with a thick corset of brown leather covering her chest and stomach area. She held a bow in her hand and a few small daggers poked from a belt around her waist. She was a hunter, that much was obvious and she was a human, which was equally as obvious.

She extended her hand towards the Prince, smiling slightly as he took it. She hauled him up from the ground, shaking her hands together to rid them off any dirt. It didn't do much good, her hands were filthy anyway. After Caspian was on his feet, she turned away and pulled the arrow from the soldiers back, shaking it slightly and sliding it back into her quiver. Looking at her as she did this, he felt as if he knew her.

"Trufflehunter, are you bad?" she asked, her voice modulated and pleasant.

"No, no. I'll be fine, Nina," he replied. Nina passed the Prince with a courteous nod before kneeling down beside her friend, reviewing the wound on his leg.

"Just a scratch, should heal in no time," she smiled. She could already see that Nikabrik was alright, he had that menacing sneer that told her that. Tufflehunter stood, stumbled and balanced himself again against the tree behind him. Nina, being happy that her old friend was as good as he could be at this time, stood and turned back to the (still) bewildered Caspian. "Your majesty." She bowed her head, courteously.

"He blew the horn. I'm guessing you heard it then?" Nikabrik asked.

Nina, however, didn't have time to answer when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Then let him bring it forward." Four centaurs towered before them, shocking Caspian further. "This is why we have gathered."

Nina smiled up at the centaurs, bowing her head again for what felt like the millionth time to her. She was so used to some of the creatures in the forest, that they rarely had her bow her head in any way. She was their friend, at least to some she was. Take Nikabrik, he didn't like it when a human girl no older then fifteen appeared in the forest being led by a mouse and a dog. She refused to tell her story, of why she ran from the Thelmarine's lifestyle, which just infuriated the Dwarf further. He didn't trust her, to say the least.

**XOXO**

Nina sat far away from the almost uncontrollable crowd of Narnians that stood around Caspian in the centre of the large clearing. They were certainly not happy to have him there, especially hearing that he was the one with the Horn.

Nina, however, choose to stay out of it. Unless of course, something happened then she would help as much as she could. For now she was relaxing, patting her friend on the head every couple of minutes. Titus let out a hefty sigh, the beagle yawning loudly soon after.

"Do we have to be here for this?" he asked tiredly. Nina smiled and stood up from the ground, brushing down the skirt of her dress.

"Yes, we do. He is the Prince after all," she said. Titus looked at her oddly, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Oh yes."

"The Thelmarine Prince? The one you spoke about?" the dog mocked, standing and shaking his body. Nina glared at him, puckering her lips in distaste at his words.

"Yes and I only spoke of him once! You silly pup," she snapped. The dog chuckled and Nina turned away from him, leaning against a tree and watching the scene of Prince Caspian unfold. Reepicheep stood at her foot, Titus sitting hunched slightly behind her and Nina still puckering her lips in distaste. Titus snickered behind her. She ignored him.

"All this horn proves is another thing they stole from us!" Nikabrik shouted, raising the horn high.

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian spat back. Nikabrik sneered angrily.

"Liar! Show me the rest of the things you Thelmarines stole from us!" a minotaur shouted from the sidelines. Everyone cheered for him, telling the prince and others to name the things the Thelmarines took from the Narnians.

"Our home!" "Our land!" "Our Freedom!"

The list went on and on as each person shouted out a thing took from them and their ancestors. Nina felt out of place, being the other Thelmarine she was still alienated from most groups of Narnians such as the minotaurs and the occasional dwarf. The animals, fauns and centaurs were friendly enough, give or take a few.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, still turning to follow each voice as another rang out to voice their opinion.

"Accountable," Nikabrik began. "And punishable."

Nina made her way to the centre of the clearing, towards Caspian and the oncoming Nikabrik. She was the other human here, she would at least give him a hand.

"Enough Nikabrik," she warned.

"Would you rather us kill the both of you? We don't need you here, your just as accountable as any other Thelmarine!" Nikabrik shouted at Nina angrily, his hands on the handle of his sword.

"That's rich coming from you, dwarf!" Reepicheep said, coming to stand by Nina and Caspian. "Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought along side the White Witch." He pointed his sword threateningly at Nikabrik, who merely flicked it away.

"And I gladly to it again if got rid of these barbarians!"

Nina stepped towards the dwarf, her hand on the hilt of her sword. She had dropped her archery set and opted for her sword. Her sword skills were better than her archery skills, since she was taught by the great Reepicheep himself.

"That is not them and that is not in your power to bring her back!" Trufflehunter announced from behind them. "Or are you suggesting that this boy go against Aslan now?"

Shouts yells and cries sounded at the name, but the badger continued on.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right until a Son of Adam was King."

"He's a Thelmarine!" Nikabrik argued. "Why would we want him as our king?"

"Because I can help you." Nina turned to face Caspian now, raising her brow slightly. "Outside of these woods I am a prince. The Thelmarine throne is rightfully mine, help me claim it and I can bring peace between us."

Nina smiled slightly, looking away from Caspian to Glenstorm the Centaur who walked around the Prince.

"It is true, the time is right. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours. To remember, badger. The lord of victory and the lady of Peace have come together in the high Heavens." He looked directly at Caspian, away from the on-looking audience of Narnians still surrounding the clearing. "And now a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

A scurrying up on a tree branch drew everyone's attention to the hyperactive squirrel overhead. "Is this possible? Do you really think their could be peace? Do you? I mean- I mean really?"

"Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals nor dwarves or Centaurs. Yet, here you are in strength in numbers that we Thelmarines could never have imagined," Caspian announced, turning still and looking at Nina briefly, before looking on again. "Whether this horn is magic or not, it still brought us together. And together there's a chance to take back what is ours." He held the horn high, much like Nikabrik did just above his head.

Glenstorm's hooves rustled the leaves below him, causing everyone to look at him once more. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords."

He pulled out his sword, holding it before him as did every one of the centaurs. Others joined in and soon as the wave like effect of unsheathed swords continued, Nina eventually relinquished hers.

"And we offer our lives," Reepicheep announced, grandly bowing at the waist with his sword.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire."

"If we are to be ready for them we'll need many soldiers and weapons, as soon as possible," Nina added in, getting a nod from many from the crowd. Titus nudged her leg, whimpering slightly. He didn't want her joining in on this, since it wasn't technically her fight to begin with. But she wanted to, to at least get some respect in these woods. "And also a place to hide, or at least stay out of sight for a while. I'm sure a few soldiers returned back with stories of you Narnians."

"They have Trumpkin." Nina looked down, away from anyone's sight. The news saddened her, since Trumpkin was one of her dear friends. She never thought she wouldn't see him again, especially to the Thelmarines.

"We have a place," Glenstorm announced. "Come, we will show you."

Nina remained where she was for a moment, still reeling in the news of how Trumpkin managed to be taken by the Thelmarines. She rubbed her arm as she pondered this, when Nikabrik approached her and looked up at her.

"He's was taken because of your precious Princey boy," he said bitterly. He raised his brows at her before following off with the remaining Narnians, leaving Nina too herself for the moment.

And during that moment, a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it's chapter one finished. Please please please review this! I love getting feedback (good or bad) from people who read this. <strong>

Please! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

**It's been a very long time my friends. But I am back. **

**Since it's been so long I hope there's still people around who want to read this story. I think it's coming along grand, better than before actually.**

**I'll try to keep it going again since I really do enjoy writing stories like this with princes and princesses and yada yada yada**

**So here's the new chapter! I hope I didn't mess this up but I think it's better than the other two that I wrote! **

**Please read and enjoy though!**

* * *

><p>Nina followed the large group through the forest, not knowing where the Centaurs were leading her. How she got herself tangled in this revolution of sorts was beyond her, but she lay all the blame on the Prince who walked nervously behind her. Her confident strides over the brush and obstacles made her walk easy, mainly because she had walked these woods more than she could count. Caspian however, was in unknown territory when it came to these woods. His people were far too afraid to venture so far out into the dense forest, so he was clueless about his surroundings.<p>

"So, you're the prince who blew the horn?" Nina could hear her canine friend behind her, speaking to Caspian. He was far too nosey for his own good, she thought to herself. "You know, Nina lived in your castle."

"Quiet, Titus!" Nina snapped, stopping and turning quickly to glare down at the dog. Both Caspian and Titus halted in their tracks, staring at her confusedly from her sudden outburst. She realized quickly who was in front of her, however, and relaxed herself. "Apologies, your highness, my friend just doesn't know when to stop talking."

She turned away from them then, walking quickly in the direction the group was heading. Her cheeks were beginning to burn from embarrassment.

"Was he right? Did you live in my castle?" She stopped suddenly at the sound of Caspian behind her. Memories came back, memories she wished to forget.

"A very long time ago. A time I do not wish to remember," she replied quietly, gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. Her whole body tensed as she remembered things. Her mother, flashed into her mind. She pushed her image from her mind quickly.

"I'm sorry," Prince Caspian said softly, stepping toward her. "I didn't mean to pry."

She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head and pushing back any tears that formed in her eyes. She turned to face him, smiling softly. "It's fine. You did not know. I blame the dog." She laughed awkwardly, hoping it would show him she was okay.

An awkward silence fell over the two, before Nina coughed quickly and turned on her heel with a quick "Excuse me" to the Prince.

Caspian stood there, staring at the bushy haired girl as she strode away from him quickly, shaking his head and cursing himself internally for making a fool of not only himself, but her. It was clearly a touchy subject, he should have seen that from the beginning.

"You are a fool, Caspian."

X.X.X

The Centaurs had led them to Aslan's How, which sat in a huge clearing in the centre of the woods. Not only were there centaurs there, but all manner of Narnian species now resided in the underground rooms of the How. They all stared when they caught sight of the Telmarine Prince.

Nina could hear some sour words come from the Narnians about the prince but most just nodded their heads in recognition to Nina. She had helped most of them, since she would frequently help steal from unknowing villages for food and supplies for the narnians and herself. They were grateful for what she went through for them, and held only respect for the girl.

"Some old friends," Titus said beside her. She looked down at her friend and back to the families that surrounded them.

"I thought a few of them had been captured or killed," Nina whispered, smiling at a few of the younger narnians who waves at her. "I'm glad they aren't."

"Nina!" The curly haired girl turned her head, towards Trufflehunter who beckoned for her to follow the group into a smaller room off to the side, away from nosey narnians. "We're having a meeting, we need you there."

"Me? Why me? I don't want anything to do with this, Trufflehunter." The badger stopped in front of the girl, looking at her with hard eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear, but you have no choice now. If those soldiers had gotten to Beruna then they would have found your house, no doubt about it. You would have no home, and one soldier managed to run off on us the day we ran into one another. They would have let word get back about you, a young girl helping the narnians, a traitor to her homeland." Nina stared down at him, balling her hands into a out of fists, ready to argue with the badger before her, but she knew he was right. "They would capture you and kill you, without hesitation."

Nina pursed her lips in annoyance for a moment, before rolling her eyes and stepping in front of the badger, refusing to reply to him. She knew he was right, beyond a doubt, but she was stubborn and wouldn't give the wise badger the satisfaction of being told so.

X.X.X

"SILENCE!"

A hush came over the arguing group. Glenstorm, the one leading the centaurs, banged his hoof on the ground, grasping everyone's attention. Nina glared at the dwarf, Nikabrik, who only moments ago accused her of wanting the Narnians gone for good. This sparked a loud shouting match between the two.

"This is getting us nowhere," Trufflehunter shouted. "Nina, as much as I understand how wrong Nikabrik is, you need to be quiet." Nikabrik snickered and crossed his arms, before Trufflehunter turned towards the dwarf as well. "And Nikabrik, you know full well that Nina has done nothing but help us these last few years. So you keep your mouth shut as well."

The crowd was silent, Caspian's eyes wide and nervous as he watched an angry Nina and even angrier Nikabrik get subdued by a badger. Glenstorm nodded his head to the badger and waved his hand for Caspian to speak to the room.

"We are unarmed and unprotected against the Telmarines. If they were to attack tonight, we would all be dead. We have soldiers who are trained in combat, so we just need the equipment," Caspian spoke loudly, locking eyes with each person individually. Nina crossed her arms and listened tentatively to his words, nodding slightly. "If we can find one of their camps, possibly steal their weapons and armour, enough for all of us…."

"They have a settlement forming at the Beruna River, they're bound to have more than we need," Nina chimed in. Caspian turned to her and nodded, smiling in agreement. "They have builders there now, some soldiers perhaps but not too many. We won't need to attack them."

"What do you suggest then, Nina?" Caspian asked. Nina gulped back her nerves as the group stared at her. She looked at Caspian and inhaled deeply, puffing out the air and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, we shouldn't make too much noise. So, rather than bringing in a dozen or so centaurs and Minotaurs, we take in dwarves and other smaller narnians. You and I could lead them to the wagons holding the weapons and they can carry them back to the waiting Minotaurs and Centaurs in the trees," Nina spoke quickly, her hands waving about as she spoke, a nervous habit if she ever had the annoyance of speaking publicly. She was met with silence, however. "Or not. I'm hardly making the decisions here."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Titus spoke from the entrance. Nina turned and glared at him, cursing him in her mind for entering without permission.

"Don't mind him, he's a foo-"

"No, he's right. That's exactly what we need. They don't need to know we came to them, go in silently and leave silently," Caspian spoke up then, Nina breathing a sigh of relief. She was glad her plan didn't seem too ridiculous to some. "What do you think, Glenstorm?"

"I can gather my men, if you gather the narnians you wish to take with you," Glenstorm affirmed. Caspian nodded his head sharply and the group disbanded, Nina making this the perfect moment to slip out first.

She huffed out a breath of air and looked about the How, smiling at some Narnians she recognized. She sat atop a dismantled column, that lay broken to one side of the large area. Titus was across from her, speaking to another talking animal she didn't recognize, though the sleek black fur had her believe it was one of his panther friends.

"Do you have any favourites to bring on our mission?" She leapt at the voice behind her, turning with a hand over her chest to face the voice. Caspian held his hands in the air, an amused look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head, chuckling slightly as she realized who it was. She bit the inside of her cheek before speaking. "No, you didn't. Well you did, but it doesn't matter." She cursed herself for seeming so nervous, she wasn't. She felt foolish. "But, what do you mean 'our' mission?"

Caspian's brow creased in the center, confusion covering his face. Nina raised her brow at him, waiting for him to speak. "You did say you and I were to lead the Narnians into the Telmarine camp, did you not?"

"Ah…. Yes, I did, didn't I." Nina sighed heavily in annoyance, mainly towards herself. Even though Trufflehunter had a point about it being her fight now more or less, she still didn't want to fight. She'd much rather let these all sort it out themselves, seeing as she left Telmar all those years ago. "If you're asking for my favourites, then I'd say most of the dwarves we have with us. A faun or two, perhaps as well." Caspian had taken up the room beside her when he sat down. She looked out over the How, at the many furry and non-furry faces before them. Caspian however looked at her, her straight nose and full lips that were puckered as she thought. Her face was still covered in dirt, a leaf was even poking out from her hair but it was obvious she didn't notice or care.

"Are you even listening to my suggestions or just daydreaming?" Nina snapped. Caspian blinked before staring at her, smiling apologetically. "Would you like me to repeat myself, your highness?" Caspian chuckled at her snarkiness. She suppressed a smile as she began to repeat herself. "Reepicheep would rather die than not be part of something as dangerous as this so he'll go. Beavers and Badgers, of course and perhaps a big cat."

"Why the animals? Would they be able to carry the items back?" Caspian questioned.

"Well, the beavers and badgers could carry back ammunition. Arrows and so on. The dwarves we bring can bring back swords and armour, if we have a minotaur with us then we can bring him to carry more armour, as much as he can carry. We can do the same," she planned, picturing each creature in her mind. "If we stick to the shadows and don't kill anyone, we won't be seen."

Caspian nodded, smiling to himself. She knew these people, so perhaps she could talk them into helping them. He was amazed by her, knowing she survived so long in the woods and among creatures he thought were only fiction. He was impressed by this strange woman that helped save him from his own soldiers.

"Are you well, your highness? You keep losing focus." Her words snapped him out of his thoughts once again. He blinked and felt his cheeks blush, turning his head away and jumped to his feet.

"Yes, I am. Tomorrow you and I can scout the river for their settlement," he said quickly. Nina opened her mouth to agree with him, but he was walking off quickly.

Her brow furrowed as she watched his back get further and further away from her, confusion etched on her face. She felt the soft fur of her hound brush against her hand, but her eyes were still fixed on the spot where Caspian had vanished, entering further into the How. Titus nudged her hand, snapping her out of her trance.

"What was that about?" the dog asked. Nina blinked a few times, fixing her train of thought on the dog beside her.

"He wanted to go over the plan," she stated simply. The dog raised his brow in her direction, or what Nina thought was an eyebrow. She sighed heavily, her shoulders hunching in defeat. "He asked me about the plan, but then as I kept speaking he kept losing focus in what I was saying. Staring like I had an extra head or something." The dog snickered to himself. "What?"

"The young prince has taken a fancy to you!" She held down the dogs mouth hastily, stopping him from speaking entirely. A few heads turned in their direction, but she waved them off with a polite smile.

"You are a fool, Titus. He hasn't even known me a day, you imbecile," she snapped. The dog loved to annoy her, especially when it involves a boy.

The only other time Nina has spoken to a person of the opposite gender is when she was stealing his younger brothers clothes for a dwarf who desperately needed new things. He had caught her and kept her talking for a long time. Nina was young, about fifteen at the time, so she was foolish. She returned the next day and he was kissing some girl she didn't recognize. She knew it was foolish to be so upset by it, but with the sort of stories her mother had told her growing she was almost certain he was the one for her.

She knew that that nonsense would have to be pushed behind her, her mother's stories a thing of the past. She wouldn't revisit them, unless her mind wandered back far enough on a sleepless night in her cabin.

"I'm only joking with you, princess. Don't get too upset," the dog smiled. Nina smirked at him, letting out a quick laugh in his direction. He rested his head on her lap, her hand moving to pet his head.

"We plan to scout the river tomorrow morning, see where the Telmarine settlement is for definite," she said to the dog, whose eyes were slowly shutting.

"I'll…. I'll wait here," he mumbled.

Nina smiled down at her idiot friend, her hand still running over his fuzzy head and ears, until soft snores were heard coming from his mouth.

X.X.X

"Where did you say the settlement was?" Caspian called out through the trees.

"Near my cabin, just at the river," a voice replied. Nina reappeared behind him, her footsteps silent in the forest. She had become so accustomed to the woodland that she knew where to step to make the least noise. "We need to stop at my… my home." Her hesitation was evident. It was clear she didn't want to go but the occasion called for it. If she was to be staying at the How for as long as she had thought she would need the necessities. "For some of my things."

Caspian only nodded. Since it was only the two of them, conversation was brief and quick. But he noted that hesitation in her voice, it clear she didn't want him to go to her home. He had a vision in his head of a shabby old thing, covered in moss on the roof and weathered over time. But what he was met with was something different entirely.

It wasn't a cottage of dreams, with a lovely garden and small animals running around like in a fairytale. No, but it wasn't what he imagined either.

It was a well built, small, square structure. Made to withstand the bad weather the country would sometimes get in the winter. The door was of sturdy wood, as was the rest of the house, half logs covering the outside. Small wooden squares covered the windows and would swing out to let in the fresh air. There was even an old chimney poking from the rooftop.

"Are you coming?" Caspian looked from the small cabin to the girl standing at it's door, her hand placed on it ready to push it open. He nodded and followed her, into the cabin.

It was one room. A single bed in the farthest right corner, covered in thick blankets and large pillow. The bed covers looked well made, something he would find in his own castle perhaps. On the floor directly by the bed was another pile of blankets, dog hairs covering almost every inch of it. Clearly Titus' bed. At the foot of the bed was a wood burning fireplace, the only piece that seemed to be left from the original cabin.

A table was in the centre of the small room, four chairs placed around it. Cups, plates and cutlery was scattered atop the table. Bread and butter sat in the centre, the bread probably hard as a rock after being there for so long. A chest, locked from the looks of it, was sat against the left wall, away from the door. Three countertops and cabinets were in the farthest left corner, making a small kitchen. The whole room was cramped together, but still very habitable.

Nina opened up the shutters, the one over her bed and the other, on the same wall but a few meters to the left. She turned to the prince, who stood in the doorway taking everything in.

"Are those blankets from the castle?" Nina gulped back as she looked down at the bedspread, biting her lip.

"I only steal from the very fortunate," she replied, a bit defensively. But, to her surprise, he smiled.

"Good then," he replied. Walking further into the cabin, he took a seat at the table, looking over the surface. The air got a fair bit more casual around the two, more comfortable, after that small revelation.

Nina turned away from him then and secretly smiled to herself as she unlocked the large chest near the kitchen. She took a bag out that was inside it, and began stuffing as much as she could into it. Sturdier shoes, another few dresses and undergarments so she wouldn't have to wear the same each time. Some trousers and a thin, linen shirt she stole from some rich man's washing line.

As she scuttled around the house, picking and stuffing things into her bag, Caspian watched her. Watched the small trinkets she would pick up, gaze at longingly and question herself whether it would be smart to bring it with her, before setting it down and moving on. She worked quickly though and soon she was facing him again.

"I'm surprised the soldier haven't ransacked the place. They were here though, I seen there tracks outside. I'm just glad I locked the place before I left," Nina said casually, slightly surprised over how casual she was. She didn't want to admit but that silly prince across from her made her nervous for reasons she couldn't pinpoint, and she didn't like it. Whatever _it _was.

"How did you find this place? It's so well maintained," Caspian stated, a curious smile on his face. She smiled and shrugged, looking around her quaint little home.

"I was getting too big to fit in Trufflehunters home, so when I was out one morning I came across this place," she began, losing herself in memory. "It was shabby and run down, abandoned for years from the looks of it. I loved it, in all honesty, so I ran back to Trufflehunter to tell him the news that I had found a new home. He was impressed at my enthusiasm to fix it rather than the place itself." She sat herself down now, across from the prince and her eyes glowing with passion as she told the story. "So him, myself and a few fauns who owed me a favour helped fix it to the palace that it is now. While they built, I took things I thought I might have needed. They fixed the fireplace so I could cook what I needed so I snuck some frying pans from some man's house and took some of your castle's bed clothes from the washing lines. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Caspian laughed, shaking his head quickly. "Not at all. Those are my old ones, however." Nina followed his finger to Titus' own bed. Fine woollen blankets and silk covers with intricate woven into the covers were covered with white dog hairs. Nina bit her cheek, smiling when she turned back to the prince.

"He likes the expensive things." They both shared a quick laugh together. Nina was smiling brightly after her own laughter subsided, watching as the prince continued to laugh to himself.

"I'm still processing all the talking animals around me," he admitted. Nina smiled softly, picking at her nails under the table.

"I'm still processing that the Prince of Telmar is in my home," Nina snorted. She looked at him though, smiling. He did the same and a silence fell over the two of them.

Noting how long the silence lasted, Nina cleared her throat and looked anywhere but his face as she stood and grabbed her bag full of clothes and necessities. To her annoyance, her cheeks were burning red. "We should keep moving. Find the settlement before it gets too late."

She stood at the door, waiting for him to walk out past her. Eventually he did, looking at her quickly before stepping back out into the forest. Nina bit her lip, shutting the wooden door quickly before placing the lock back on the door to seal it shut until she could return home again.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

**I know it's a pain when we ask you to review but please it really does help. **

**I hope this was a good comeback for you all and I hope I didnt make you hate the characters!**

**love love love love you all for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow! I'm so glad people are happy with this story continue you have no idea! I'm really happy with the feed back I'm getting off people too so thanks a bunch kiddos! I'm not 100% happy with this chapter mainly because it was a little rushed because I've been working a lot lately (Yes, actual work at an actual job) so I was kind of like meh about it but hopefully it's okay for you guys. **

**Reviews: **

**KD: _Thank you for reading! I hope you keep reading!_**

**Lifefulloflove: _Oh gosh I know! Telmarine is just one of those words where I was like "Yeah it totally has a 'H'" but then someone else pointed it out and I was like well tits. But thanks for pointing it out again, although I'm not that bothered about going back and just correcting a couple of spelling mistakes. I don't think I've spelt it wrong in the latest chapters though (hopefully)! _**

**MCH: _I'm so glad you've returned though! I know what you mean, I nearly forgot about it too until I was sitting there one night and just went "NINA!" in my head. It was a weird night hahaha And I'm glad you like Titus, he kind of reminds me of my own dog. Not that he talks or anything, but that if I was having a conversation he'd want the attention turned to him so people can pet him or feed him. And I'm sure if my dog could speak, he'd spill all my secrets just like Titus has the tendency of doing! I hope you like this chapter though, I was worried about the interaction between the Pevensies. _**

**Lizeyli: _I'm so happy you liked it! I'm astounded you found it fun to read I was like "Omg holy shit they like it and find it fun what". And when I seen someone wanted the Pevensies in I was like yaas gottaq get them in because even though I was worried about them coming in I was excited at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again!_**

**Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"There it is." Caspian had stopped at the tree line, both him and Nina well hidden behind a thick tree. "You were right, they do have what we need." Nina's eyes followed his, to a grouping of wagons off to the side of their camp. It was barely guarded, two soldiers at each end to the parade. "And plenty of it."<p>

They pulled back when a soldier had walked too close to them. They stood close to one another, Nina facing Caspian now in such close proximity she could feel his breath on her face. She bit her lip, the action now becoming a nervous habit she needed to stop. Caspian had been looking down at her all the while, but Nina moved away quickly and started walking away.

"We can tell the council and plan this right. We can leave tonight."

They had made it back to the How with plenty of time to spare before they had to leave. The 4 hour walk back had been walked in complete silence, although for the majority of it was a comfortable silence.

Nina was greeted by an excited Titus, his tail wagging as he jumped onto her and resting his paws on her stomach. She scratched behind his ear, a huge grin appearing on her face. She was happy to see her friend again, frowning when Caspian called her in to brief the council on what they found. She patted his head on last time before following the prince.

"What did you find?" Glenstorm asked, getting straight to business. Caspian and Nina both sent a look to one another across the room, Nina nodding to him quickly. Caspian seemed quickly reassured by her presence in the room, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

"Nina was right, their settlement was right beside the river. They have more than we need to fight them," Caspian began. Nina nodded along, walking to stand beside him.

"All we need is a few willing narnians to come with us. Fauns and Dwarves mostly," Nina continued for him, quickly folding out a plan. "Caspian and I will bring them in, grab what we need and get out of there as quick as we can."

"What of the guards?" Nikabrik asked, trying to find some flaw in this plan. Nina glared at him, but Caspian answered him before she could get too annoyed at the insolent dwarf.

"Nina and I will handle them before the Fauns and Dwarves go in." He turned to Nikabrik, a brow raised. "Can you get some dwarves gathered? The strongest you can get so they can carry back as much as physically able."

"Of course, _your highness_." Nina's frown deepened and her glare hardened at the dwarf. Something had been off about Nikabrik since they entered this How, something dark in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but whenever he spoke she wanted to scream at him and argue back.

"Glenstorm, we will need some of your men and minotaurs at the trees to take the items and carry them. Can you get a group together?" Nina asked, gazing up at the tall centaur leader. He nodded down to her, before looking at Caspian.

"We leave tonight, then."

X.X.X

A guard was in front of her, standing there, surveying the forest. His eyes went over her hiding place twice now. She exhaled slowly when he turned away, gradually inching her way towards him. Her only intention was to knock him out, pull him into the trees so the body wouldn't be found and leave him there until he woke.

She brought up her sword, the handle held in his direction before she let it collide with the back of his unprotected head. He fell unconscious to the ground.

Caspian did the same to the guards on his side, sending a quick nod when she caught him down the end of the wagon row. She whistled into the trees and five fauns appeared in the moonlight, cautiously jogging towards her. She unhooked the door to the wagon and the five fauns got to work, unloading and running the weaponry to the tree line where the centaurs and minotaurs were waiting patiently.

There were five wagons in total, and once Caspian and Nina met once again at the center wagon they smiled at one another. Nina unhooked the wagon's door and she pulled herself into it, grabbing all the armour and weapons she could carry back to the opening. Handing them down to Caspian and the two waiting fauns, she ran to the back and retrieved what was left to carry herself.

Jumping from the wagon she faced the Prince, grinning at him excitedly. The two fauns had returned to the trees and Nina turned to follow their path, but stopped when she seen Caspian hesitate.

"Wait…" he whispered. He set down the gear, pulling a small knife from his side holster. Nina watched him confusedly, panic rising in her chest. He pushed up the wagons door, and began carving into the wood.

"What are you doing, you fool?" Nina bit out quietly. She looked around them anxiously, terrified if they were caught. "Stop this and come on, we don't have time."

She could hear voices from afar. She turned and seen two long shadows, cast by the moonlight as two soldiers were walking from the camp. Caspian looked at her, finished carving a large message into the wagon's wooden door. He seen the panic in her eyes and quickly grabbed the gear he left on the ground.

"Go!" he ordered and she ran towards the tree line without a word.

She had told the centaurs and minotaurs to return to the How if they couldn't carry much more of anything so only a few were left to meet them. Nina threw down the gear, gripping her chest as she leaned against a tree.

Her heart was pounding. She was scared, she wasn't going to sugarcoat it. The thought of being captured and arrested again had her heart beating out of control. The last time it happened had been for the exact same reason she would be arrested now, stealing.

It was coming back to her now, the guards had beaten her to near death. Uncontrolled Telmarine guards in a dark and anxious village. The townspeople knew how the guards could be, so it was rare when a crime was committed there. But when a man had caught her stealing from his kitchen, he had the guards on her. He was a cruel man and would only be satisfied if she would be punished accordingly. "Accordingly" in his eyes, anyway. She never strayed back to that village again.

But the anxiety she felt whenever she _knew_ guards were around would make her freeze and her hands shake. So she only went to places she knew would be almost completely guard-less or, like Caspian's castle, had a servants entrance.

Caspian appeared from the trees then, handing off his gear to a minotaur and turned to Nina. She was distressed but was calming herself down quickly. But when she turned to face him, her eyes were angry and on fire.

"What is wrong with you?!" she shouted. Caspian opened his mouth to explain, but she continued. "You could have gotten us killed, you utter fool! You could have gotten everyone captured if you kept going, do you know that?" She was breathing heavily, gripping at her chest again to calm herself down again.

Caspian watched her, knowing full well that he was the one at fault here. She had every right to be angry, he thought. He was foolish but he wanted to leave a message to his uncle, to scare him. He only managed to scare Nina, however.

His head dropped. "I'm sorry, Nina. I wanted to leave a message to my uncle but you are right, I was being foolish. I shouldn't have put you in danger like that." Her hand was on her hip while the other was gripping the clothes on her chest. She thought he would argue with her, tell her how wrong _she _was and that she had nothing to worry about. But he apologised, and Nina's breathing calmed.

"Don't do it again. Ever."

She walked past him, picking up whatever was left behind and followed the party that had ventured on ahead of them. Reepicheep had stayed behind a few yards ahead of them, greeting Nina in a sweeping bow before she hurried past him. He followed after her quickly, trying and failing to keep up with her without having to break into a run.

"Are you well, my dear?" she heard him ask. She nodded quickly, still walking ahead in a fast pace. "You don't seem well."

"Just shaken up, Reep. I'll be fine, I overreacted." Reepicheep had nodded to this, understanding that she had a fit of panic, one she was known for having among their little group. He leapt up to a tree branch in front of her, now standing face to face with her.

"You're fine now, my friend. Some hot food and a good rest is what you need and I'll be damned if you don't get it."

That silly mouse always knew how to cheer her up.

X.X.X

Nina had walked near the front of their small party, up atop a steep incline while most of the others were down on flatter ground, wearing heavy chain mail over her dress so she could carry more things in her hands. Three heavy, leather brigandines lay in her outstretched arms with two longbows on top. She carried as much as she could, even Titus carried a leather Brigandine on his back.

She hadn't spoken to anyone since her outburst, only listened as Titus would speak occasionally to her. Reepicheep had walked alongside her and Trufflehunter was speaking with Caspian who walked a few meters behind her. But Nina was becoming tired, after having no proper sleep for the past two nights the exhaustion was taking it's toll on her. So she dropped her items, ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long yawn.

Titus stopped by her side, panting as he shook off the leather brigandine from his back. "How much longer?" he whined. Nina sighed and shrugged her shoulders, scratching her head tiredly.

"I don't know but I could really use a sleep," she yawned again. A minotaur had passed her, grunting in her direction and nodding his head at her. She waved her hand lazily and smiled politely. But the little rest had come to an end.

A rustling in the trees had caught her attention. She placed her hand over Titus' mouth to stop him talking, nodding her head towards the trees where the sound came from. The minotaur had walked on ahead of her, and when she seen a figure stalk out silently towards him with a sword in his hand, she immediately knew his intentions.

But before she could act, a loud _clash _was heard when swords met. She leapt at the noise, catching Caspian's sword fly off after he was disarmed. Nina cursed under her breath, running towards the fighting young men. The blonde had lodged his sword into the tree, Caspian kicking him in the side and sending him flying back.

But the blonde plucked a stone from the ground, raising it to throw at Caspian. Nina ran from hiding, standing in front of Caspian when a shout had stopped the boy dead in his tracks.

"Peter! Stop it!" Nina turned to the voice, a young girl no older than 13, was staring at her and the two fighters. Nina was breathing heavily, looking between the blonde boy and the young girl. But the young girl's eyes had diverted to the Narnians that appeared, stepping out from the trees and staring confusedly at the group.

Caspian pointed the sword at the blonde boy, who seemed unimpressed with his gesture. His brow creased, a question clearly forming in his eyes.

"Prince Caspian?" he asked, raising a brow. Caspian looked at Nina briefly, who caught his eye and replied with a quizzical look. This whole situation confused her as time passed.

"Yes… And who are you?" But before the boy could reply, another voice sounded over the trees and two others came from behind the bushes.

"Peter!" the girl had said, stopping at the sight of Nina, Caspian and the Narnians. She stood with the youngest girl and now a younger boy. She caught Nina's questioning gaze, before turning to Caspian and then to the blonde boy named Peter.

"Oh my… You're them," Nina said quietly, Caspian turning to look at her. She looked up at him, a stupid, excited grin on her face. She looked down at the blade in his hand, turning the hilt of the sword to face him, letting the golden lion's head glow in the sunlight.

"High king Peter…" Caspian began, Peter glancing back at what Nina presumed to be his siblings.

"I believe you called."

Caspian hesitated, shrugging and looked him up and down. "Well yes, but… I thought you'd be older." Nina couldn't help but snort at the disappointment in his voice. She couldn't help but find the entire situation hilariously out of the ordinary, either. The Kings and Queens of old, actually here and willing to help their cause, but still so young. She read that they had returned to their own land, but as adults and yet here they stood, as children.

"Well if you like we could come back in a few years," Peter suggested, clearly tired of this whole thing.

"No!" Both Nina and Caspian urged, stopping Peter from turning away. "You just aren't what we were expecting," Nina finished. She looked at them all, forcing a polite smile on her face.

"Either are you," the younger boy, whom Nina presumed to be Edmund, replied. He glanced nervously at the tall Minotaur to his left, who lifted his axe into his hands. But Nina had eyes on someone else.

"Trumpkin!" Her smile was wide as she acknowledged her friend, more than happy to see him safe. Titus had come towards the dwarf, and jumped up to rest his paws on his shoulders, his tail wagging happily.

"Get down off me, silly pup," the dwarf groaned, smiling and waving lazily towards Nina. She rolled her eyes in response.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said, stepping towards the group with Nikabrik in tow. Reepicheep came bounding up after them, greeting the High Kings and Queens with a sweeping bow only Reepicheep can do.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege! Our hearts and swords are at your service," he proclaimed proudly, unsheathing his tiny blade. Peter smiled down at the tiny swordsman, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Gosh, he is so cute," the youngest Pevensie whispered to her sister. Nina laughed under her breath, Reepicheep whipping around quickly in the direction she stood.

"Who said that?!" he shouted threateningly. The youngest Pevensie let out a quiet apology, looking down at the small creature. "Oh, your majesty! With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous would be more befitting a knight of Narnia."

"Or Vexatious, or irritating… any of those will do too," Nina laughed, the mouse shaking his tiny finger in her direction with an irritated glare. Lucy had laughed at her jab, causing her to smile at the young Pevensie.

"Good thing we know one of you can handle a blade," Peter said to the mouse. Nina looked at Caspian, who seemed to take the comment personally. A sigh escaped her lips but Reepicheep continued.

"And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army," he said. Nina couldn't believe it, that little mouse took the credit for himself. She even noticed Glenstorms aggravation at the mouse's little white lie. She puckered her lips and glared down at the creature, but Peter had continued and was facing Caspian and Nina again.

"Good, because we are going to need every sword we can get." Nina couldn't help but glare at the high king, who seemed to return the glare in her direction. He seemed just as stubborn as her, and she knew there would be quite a few arguments in the near future.

"Well, I suppose you'll be wanting yours back," Caspian replied coolly, turning the sword so the handle was pointed in Peter's direction. He took it roughly and placed it back in the sheath. He turned away without another word to either of them.

"I don't think we will be the best of friends with our High King," Nina commented, walking beside Caspian who smirked at her words. She picked up the items she had dropped before, carrying them in her arms again. Caspian took the heavy leather armour from her arms even though she argued with him to leave her. She was happy to be rid of that extra baggage however.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much distress last night. I wanted my uncle to know it was us that did it, and that we were a force to be feared," Caspian said suddenly, Nina lowering her head as she listened. "I am deeply sorry, however. If I had known you would be so-"

"It's fine, your highness. I was overdramatic and frightened," she said, shaking her head. "I accept your apology." Caspian let out a happy sigh, smiling down at her with gratitude.

"Good, and stop calling me "Your Highness". We're friends now you can call me Caspian," he said to her, a large and stupid grin on his face. She turned to him and smiled softly, nodding her head to him.

"Of course, your- Caspian," she replied, quickly correcting herself. He chuckled, and moved on ahead of her, breaking into a jog to catch up with Peter. She watched him with a smile on her face, which she quickly wiped away when she felt another move up beside her.

"I'm Lucy!" Nina turned her head to the young girl, a smile on her face. She always had a soft spot for Lucy when she would read about her and her families adventures. She was always the one to have a stronger connection to Aslan, and Nina admired her for that.

"It's an honour to meet you, your majesty. My name is Nina," she replied, nodding her head courteously. Lucy frowned.

"Please, don't act like that. Call me Lucy," the young queen smiled, Nina becoming visibly calmer around the Valiant Queen. She nodded to her and continued on through the forest in relative silence, that was, until her hound joined her. "Whose this?" Lucy crouched down to Titus's level, petting the dog on the head.

"Titus, your majesty," the canine spoke, bowing his head in the queen's direction. Lucy smiled and continued to pat his head happily.

"Aren't you handsome!" the girl smiled. Titus was enjoying this new attention, realizing this was another person who could give him belly rubs and sneak him extra food at dinnertime. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Nina glanced down at the happy dog, leaning his head into Lucy's hand as she petted him. She smiled softly at him, before looking to the young queen. "Yes, he is. I've known him for what feels like an eternity," Nina replied with a short laugh. Lucy grinned at her response, but her attention had turned solely towards the dog in front of her.

Nina continued on, and soon their small group had made it back safely to the How.

The group had stopped at the ruins in front of the ramp that led down into the underground tombs. The Pevensies had stood in front of the large party, watching in awe as the centuars stood at the sides and raised their swords in honour of their return. Nina was amazed at the reception they received, a soft smile appearing on her face as the Pevensies started towards the entrance.

Her smile faltered however, when she caught sight of Caspian standing behind them. She stepped up beside him, nudging him with her arm slightly. He turned his head to look at her and she smiled gently, gesturing her head for him to follow them inside. He looked at her for a moment before taking her silent advice and following behind the Kings and Queens of Old.

She followed him soon after, and realized that maybe having a friend who wasn't a talking dog wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! Again, even though I wasn't 100% happy with this (mainly the Pevensie part) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm kind of getting back into the swing of things, I'm really getting into this story a lot more. I hope you guys like it and continue to review, follow and fave this story as well! <strong>

**See you guys soon! Love youuu**


End file.
